wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Shirato
:For TCG information, see Sashe (TCG). later known as is one of the main protagonists of selector stirred WIXOSS . She is the Selector of Mihiro during the first two chapters of ''Selector stirred WIXOSS-'', but then later becomes an Eternal Girl, becoming a LRIG herself. Appearance Sara is a blonde haired girl who wears hair band and rose hair pin in each of her side hair. In contrast to her sister, she wears more feminine outfit. Personality Sara is caring, kind and beautiful, although she is rather meek and easy to be pushed around at times. Yura really likes her because she is dependable, and she can rely on her. However, The twin's relationship has taken into a rough patch once Yura innocently pushed Sara to make her apply to the same school with her without considering her sister's feeling. Background Sara is Yura's elder sister. Her wish is that she wants to be free of Shirato Yura. Upon waking up as Sashe, she realized that she has become a LRIG of someone she desperately want to get away from, her younger sister Yura. She felt guilty because her and her friends-no, her actions alone has changed Yura from a really cheerful girl into a crazed little sister who craved for Selector battle. Chronology Relationships Yura Shirato Sara is Yura's older sister. When they were little, Sara promised that she is Yura's and forever hers, to make her stop crying. She started to despise her sister since she is well loved by everyone and the fact that she was forced to go to the same school with Yura, instead of going to the school she wanted. She also hated the fact that her family and Yura seemed to think like she is Yura's belonging. Mihiro Mihiro was Sara's LRIG. Sara told Mihiro ahout her wish, to be free of Yura. It is unknown whether she failed on her wish granting or not, considering Sara's spiritual form is trapped as a card and become Yura's LRIG. She fulfills Sara's wish by moving out from Shirato residence. Rumi Sagara Rumi is Sara's friend from Table Top Club. She offers Sara to go to card shop together, and that Yura should go easy on Sara since she is a beginner. Airi Mano Airi is Sara's friend from Table Top Club. She is a smart girl, and told Sara that she almost win her battle against Yura. Miyu Yoshii Miyu is Sara's friend from Table Top Club. Miyu likes Sara and looks up to her like her sister she never had. It's speculated that her wish is related to her since she is jealous that Yura has a sister like Sara. Ui Matsuno Ui is Sara's friend from Table Top Club. She told Sara that she should have used her ART when playing against Yura. Trivia *Mihiro tells Sara that she is the most kind person she ever met. *Her Tarot card is The Moon. Gallery Navigation Category:LRIG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters [[Category:LRIG Charac